Gresh
Gresh was the young and noble second Glatorian of the Jungle Tribe. History Gresh's early history remains unknown. Years after The Shattering, the Jungle Tribe hired him as the second Glatorian of Tesara following the death of their original Second Glatorian Journey to Vulcanus Around 100,000 years after The Shattering, Gresh, Tarix, and Strakk travelled to Vulcanus, where Gresh battled a Skrall. The travellers came across a Bone Hunter named Fero attacking an Agori of Tajun named Berix. Launching a Thornax at Fero's hand, he saved Berix, only for Fero to flee and trample Gresh and his friends. After recovering from their injuries, they were almost immediately attacked by Malum's pack of Vorox, though Malum quickly called them off. Berix left and the three Glatorian left for Vulcanus. He soon went into battle against a Skrall in the Vulcanus arena for control over an oasis. He faired well, lasting three minutes, which was the longest time anyone had ever lasted against a Skrall, before the Skrall gained the upper hand and defeated Gresh. The Skrall moved in to kill Gresh, but Tarix got in the way and saved his comrade. Atero Before an upcoming tournament in Atero, Gresh was practising his battle moves in the wilderness with Tarduk, away from the other Glatorian. While he was practising, he was confronted by Malum and a group of Vorox. Malum suggested that Gresh flee, but Gresh insisted that he would not run. Gresh was at the arena when the Skrall attacked Atero. He was ready to stand his ground and defend Atero, even if it meant dying. But in the end, he and the other Glatorian were outnumbered and forced to flee from the destruction in Atero. Tajun Gresh later traveled to Tajun, to have a practice match with Tarix. Gresh was then attacked by a Bone Hunter horde. He was able to defend the village, but was defeated by a second wave of Skrall warriors. After the warriors departed, Gresh emerged from his hiding place, and told Ackar, Kiina, and Mata Nui about Skrall allying with the Bone Hunters before passing out. He was taken into a secret chamber of the Great Beings, where Berix managed to heal him. After recovering, he asked Mata Nui to help him acquire some new weapons. Mata Nui however, used the Kanohi Ignika to transform Gresh's blades and gave him the power of Air. Battle of Roxtus While travelling to Tesara, Gresh practiced his new found powers. This inspired Kiina to blast away a nearby rock with her power, Water. Ackar then battled Kiina with his power, Fire. It was a standoff until Gresh blew both of them away with his new blades. After such practice and lessons, they arrived in Tesara. Ackar called for an end to the arena system, and urged the villages to unite against their common enemy of the Skrall and the Bone Hunters. Later, Metus approached and informed the Glatorian that the Bone Hunters had kidnapped Kiina and Berix. Gresh offered help out Mata Nui, but Mata Nui insisted on going alone. He later joined the party that traveled to Roxtus to battle the Skrall. He encountered the massive army of Skrall and Bone Hunters, and began fighting them. Kiina, Ackar, and Mata Nui joined the fight, and they were able to combine their powers to finally defeat their attackers. After the Battle of Roxtus Gresh, Kiina, Berix, and Ackar later visited Mata Nui, who was supervising the construction of the unified city. Mata Nui thanked Gresh and the others for their support in his struggles. Gresh joined the defence force of the city under the command of Ackar. Mata Nui attempted to lead a group consisting of himself, Kiina, Gresh and Berix to the Valley of the Maze, though they encountered a Skrall patrol along the way. Berix was injured in the fight, and Mata Nui insisted on making the rest of the journey alone. Gresh and the others returned to the city after the event. Teridax's Arrival After the conflict with the Skrall, Gresh salvaged new silver blades and new armour. Later, Teridax, still possessing Mata Nui's giant robotic body, landed on Bara Magna to try to kill the Great Spirit. Gresh found an opening in the robot and tried to open it, accidentally letting several Rahkshi of Heat Vision out. He also saw another being escape and attacked him, thinking it was an enemy. However, it turned out to be the noble Takanuva, Toa of Light. They soon realized they were on the same team and met up with Tahu. Gresh later retrieved a piece of the Golden Armor from two Skrall. After a long, heated battle Gresh then witnessed the Golden Armor activate and destroy Nektann's Legions. This distraction allowed Mata Nui to kill Teridax and reform Spherus Magna. Gresh also witnessed Mata Nui deactivate himself. Powers & Tools Gresh was fast, agile, cunning, and strong, but had no powers of his own. His favorite move was to back flip and fire his Thornax Launcher while in midair, making him a tough opponent. However, he didn't have as much of a variety in battle moves as other Glatorian did, so he practised in private to keep the element of surprise. He wielded a Jungle Shield in addition to his Thornax Launcher. Later, Mata Nui used the Ignika to give him Elemental Powers of Air. Gresh later replaced his shield with two blades. Personality Gresh was heroic and noble, fighting for the greater good rather than for his pay. Thus he was something of the opposite of Strakk. He valued life over profit, so he did not charge for acts of heroics outside of the arena. When he and several other Glatorian were forced to flee from Atero, he was the one concerned for the Agori still trapped there. Set Information 2009 * Gresh was released in 2009 as set number 8980 with a piece count of 55 pieces. It included a Life Counter. This set included one Life Counter. 2010 * Gresh was also released in late 2009/early 2010 as a Bionicle Stars as set number 7117 with 19 pieces, including one golden piece to make the Golden Bionicle along with the other 5 and Bionicle Star Tahu's mold. Appearances *Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna (First appearance) *Comic 2: The Fall of Atero *Comic 3: A Hero Reborn *Comic 5: Valley of Fear *BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus *BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn *The Crossing Category:Bara Magna Category:Glatorian Category:Jungle Tribe Category:Thornax Users Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Air